mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabby Payne
Gabby is one of Cynthia's cousins and followers, along with Louise and Tina. Like her cousins she enjoys cheer leading and basically anything Cynthia wants them to do. Noticeably she is the tallest out of the four girls and she is somewhat quiet. Given her boyish appearance, Gabby may be a tomboy. Appearance Gabby is fairly skinny with a feather coloring matching both Cynthia and Mrs. Payne. Her hair is burnt/rusty orange in color at shoulder length with few bangs and a light ivy-green bandana over her head. Gabby's most noticeable feature is her big pair of purple lens sunglasses. She always has them on, except maybe when swimming. Her eyes are a bright brown-orange color while her beak is a common light orange-yellow. Normally, Gabby wears a pastel/mint green t-shirt underneath a pair of dark green overalls with mustard yellow shoes that had light yellow laces, markings, and undersides on them. When Swimming Gabby wears a mint green sleeveless swimsuit dress to match the other Payne girls swimsuits. The dress has dark green lining and mint green leggings. During synchronized swimming, Gabby adds an ivy-green cap with dark green lining. In the episode "Casting Call" Gabby kept her normal sunglasses but wore a pale teal colored dress with puffed sleeves and teal segment at her chest with gold-yellow lining. Shoes that matched her normal pair, and a big green cap with thin black lines designed all over it. Personality Like Tina, she does not speak too often in comparison to Cynthia or Louise. Her voice is high pitched, and she can have a bit of an attitude but she does not seem to be a bully much like Cynthia is. Though she'll still agree with her most of the time and sometimes mock someone, but generally only with Cynthia. She doesn't really mock Cynthia either when she messes up, and she apparently doesn't mind simply being shoved aside, as shown in one episode. Though it may have been because she was too surprised at the moment... Like Louise, she's sometimes actually nice to Alfred and Co, and does actually have a consciousness. Such as when she and Tina realized they were helping Cynthia doing something really bad. But at the end of the episode, Cynthia had been working for them instead. Like her cousin and many girls around Gnarly Woods, she is a fan of Ricardo and Razzy Family *Louise Payne - Cousin *Tina Payne - Cousin *Cynthia Payne - Cousin she is normally seen with. *Mrs. Payne - Her aunt, who is not seen with the cousins often and does not acklowedge them as family. Trivia *Gabby is refereed to as Julie on the mysteries of Alfred hedgehog online game due to unknown reasons. But it is possible in some countries she may be named Julie. Or that may have been an early name for her but it was changed after the game was made. *Gabby is one of the few characters to wear sunglasses consistantly. *Out of all 3 cousins, Gabby is the one to have the most mistakes and can often be seen drawn weirdly. *While cheerleading, Gabby uses light green pompoms. Which seems to be her favorite color. Gallery Gabby Dress.PNG Cheerleading.png Racoon Girl.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h41m01s62.png Category:Pre-Teen Category:Birds Category:Payne Family Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Galleries Category:Images